


Wilde Clawhauser: Alternate Ending

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Ben and Nick's antics in the ZPD showers continue.
Relationships: Benjamin Clawhauser & Nick Wilde
Kudos: 11





	Wilde Clawhauser: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission. Sequel/Alternate ending to "Wilde Clawhauser".

“Damn…that was pretty good,” Nick Wilde said with a great smile as he wiped the cum from his face. The only sounds echoed throughout the lonely showers of the ZPD were that of a pair of running shower heads and the shared, heavy breathing of the naked fox and cheetah within one of the stalls.  
“Yeah…you…you’re amazing, Nick,” Benjamin Clawhauser cooed as his face continued to blush at a red about as deep as Nick’s fur.  
Nick shrugged and casually placed his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I know.” The two proceeded to share a friendly laugh for a few seconds.  
Once the laughter had passed, Ben awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “So…Nick…what now?”  
Nick stared straight into Ben’s eyes, his usual sex smile never leaving his face. “Now…hmm…I think…” Nick suddenly pushed right up against Ben with a hand against the shower wall. Ben found himself pinned between the wall and the fox. And while Ben was sure he could easily overpower Nick if he needed to, he couldn’t help but find himself completely frozen in place. Nick licked his lips as he pushes his penis into Ben’s. The two previously flaccid and spend member simultaneously began to erect. “I think I could go for another round…if that’s alright with you.”  
Ben was caught off guard for a few seconds but quickly nodded his head as soon as he was able to process the information. “Uh-huh. Yep! No argument from me, Nick!”  
Nick’s entire body seemed to shiver a bit in reaction to Ben’s response. “Oh…that’s really good.” Nick suddenly, with a surprising amount of horny strength, managed to turn the frozen cheetah around to where he was now facing the wall. Nick placed one hand on one of the fat cheetah’s cheeks, causing Ben to yelp in surprise. The fox then proceeded to place the other on his own member, happily stroking away. “Because I really want to fuck this ass of yours, Spots.”  
Another surge of knee-weakening energy coursed through Ben’s body. “Oh…oh wow! You…you wanna fuck my ass?” Ben began to stammer out. “Wow…I…I never knew I had an ass that anyone would want to fuck.”  
Nick’s eyes went wide for a second. “You kidding me, Spots?” Nick tightened his grip on the cheetah’s ass, bringing forth another yelp. “Your ass is golden. I could cum just looking at it, if I’m being honest with ya.”  
“Oh, don’t do that! I want you to cum inside!” Ben blushed an even greater red as soon as the words escaped him.   
“Heh. It would be my pleasure to do that,” Nick growled in a sultry tone. “But first…” The fox licked his lips once again before spitting onto his cock and spreading Ben’s ass cheeks wide apart. He suddenly lowered his face forward and, without hesitation, drove his maw into the cheetah’s ass.  
“OH GOSH!” Ben exclaimed as soon as the fox’s tongue began whipping about his anus.  
Nick quickly got to work lubricating the threshold. His tongue licked every inch of the opening, making sure to dive in a bit as well. Ben clenched his fish as the slimy, twisting penetrator made glorious work of his vulnerable hole.  
Soon enough, Nick gave Ben’s butt a loving pat and removed his face from within the cheeks. He let out a great sight as he observed his work. This ass was ready for fucking. “You’re back tastes almost as good as your front, Spot,” Nick quipped as he stood up once again. Ben wished to react but was instantly cut off as Nick pressed his erection up against Ben’s lubricated anus.  
“Ah! Nick!” Ben cried out a little as soon as he felt the prick meet his butthole.  
“Just let me know if you need me to stop, okay?” Nick said with a genuine smile.  
Ben nodded quickly. “Okay! Will do! Just put it in already!”  
Nick was more than happy to oblige as he stabbed his meat right into the waiting hole. Both predators let out a primal grunt not seen in them previously as soon as Nick’s penis slid in. Ben grew even weaker in the knees, holding onto the wall for dear life as he felt the fox perfectly penetrate him.  
No further words needed to be spoken from Ben in order for Nick to get the message. He lustfully clasped his hands onto both of the cheetah’s cheeks, lovingly massaging them both with his digits as his most important one continued its insertion. The fox was already panting something fierce with pleasure by the time half of his cock had been inserted into place.  
Nick’s mouth had certainly been an amazing experience but the fox’s prick being pushed deep into his ass was truly another level of pleasure for Ben. He wanted so badly to reach down and start fapping away in response, but he couldn’t risk letting go of the wall with his weakened knees. All he could do is let out a series of loud, pleasurable moans as the pressure in the back sent ripples all throughout his body.  
Nick let out a great moan of his own as he finally shoved all of his length into Ben. “Ah! Oh…wow…all the way in!” he announced through his own whines and pants. “How you doing, Ben?”  
“I…ah…I’m doing…AH…so good!” Ben replied between twitch of ecstasy.  
“Heh. Good. Because now I can get to the real fun part.” Nick slapped both of Ben’s butt cheeks at the same time, sending ripples all throughout Ben’s body. The cheetah could barely get a proper groan out in response before the fox was suddenly viciously and relentlessly rutting away at his backside.  
“AH! OH! OH GOSH! OH NICK! AH! AH! YOU! YOU’RE SO GOOD!” Ben cried out as he fully gave into the ravaging of his butt.  
“Great…ah…but quiet…AH…Ben! AH…someone could…HNG…hear us!” Though Nick started to quickly fail his own warning as his own loud moans began escaping him. “Damn…so good. So thick…so tight! HGN!” Nick seemed to go faster and faster with every word as he began to lose himself within the glory of the cheetah’s thick butt.  
Ben was having just as much fun in the front, clinging to the wall for dear life as all of the energy in his body went into receiving every sensation spreading out from Nick’s penetrating member. At the same time, that all too familiar pressure was starting to build within Ben without him even touching himself. The cheetah was almost impressed with himself.  
“Ah…I think…you might be able…to get me…to cum again!” Ben announced through his moans.  
“Heh…AH…that’s the…OH…idea!” Nick moaned back as he started to really speed up his fucking.  
“Nick! You’re going…OH-OH-OH…so FAST!”  
“Sorry-AH…can’t-OH-HGN…stop!”  
The fox began to give out a series of primal grunts and moans not usually given off by a supposedly civilized animal. Though, Ben was quickly finding out that he didn’t care. If anything, this only made the entire experience that much hotter for him.  
Nick was pounding away at his backside like a wild pent-up bull in desperate need of a mate. Ben was all too happy to be the recipient of the pent-up fox’s lust. The only downside was that it was increasingly clear that the both of them would not last so long in their current state.  
“NICK…AH…I’m gonna CUM!” Ben cried out as he pushed even more into the wall.  
“HNG…HNG…Me…AH…too!” Nick replied as he gave himself even more into his body’s instincts as his next climax rushed towards him.  
“Cum inside me, Nick! You promised!”  
“You’re damn well right I did! AHHH!” Nick let out a great yell as he clutched the tightest he ever could into the cheetah’s cheeks. The fox’s nails dug into the cheetah’s skin, drawing just the tiniest hint of blood. But Ben didn’t care. He only let out an equally loud yell in response as his own finisher drew near. Nick reared his head back as the dams broke loose within. “Oh shit, Ben, I’m cumming!”  
“Give it to me, Nick! Make me cum too!”  
“AHHHH!” Ben and Nick screamed in unison they shared their second perfectly in-sync orgasm for the night. Both relished in their simultaneous release. Ben coated the wall in the juices of his hands-free orgasm. Meanwhile, Nick punched all of his shaft in and continued to massage the cheetah’s cheeks as each throb of his dick pumped a new load of jizz deep within Ben. The two were left as a linked, panting mess as they waited for their shared orgasm to run its course.  
Once they were both done emptying their cocks, Nick gave Ben’s back a loving lick when sent shivers up the cheetah’s spine. Nick then gave Ben’s butt another love pat before quickly pulling out. The fox stumbled back across the stall, through the shower water, and into the wall across from Ben. Ben turned around to properly face Nick once again. The two merely stared at each other with wide eyes before slowly sinking down to the floor and sitting in a relaxed pose.  
“Damn…that was even better than last time,” Nick said through heavy pants.  
“Fuck yes, it was,” Ben said through his own pants.  
Nick gave a few amused laughs. “You know, Ben, you act all shy and shit but you’re pretty brave. Creeping on your crush, taking my dick up your ass…you seem pretty game for some intense stuff.”  
Ben awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno…I think I get a lot of that from you.”  
“Heh. Well I’m definitely game to see more of it.”  
It was time for Ben to lick his lips and give his own sultry smile. “Well…I haven’t gotten to suck your cock yet.”  
Nick nodded in agreement. “Yes, that’s right, you haven’t. Give me a minute or two and I’ll be ready to help you out with that new craving of yours.”  
“I might have a lot of cravings, Nick.”  
“Well that doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Nick and Ben proceeded to break into another fit of laughter.  
Suddenly, the curtain to the shower was pulled open. The two naked predators froze in place as they looked up and saw none other than Chief Bogo standing before them. “Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting?” he asked in a sarcastically annoyed tone.  
“Chief!” Ben and Nick gasped in unison. Their eyes darted back and forth between each other and Bogo.  
“Uh…this isn’t what it looks like?” Nick said with a shrug. Bogo raised an eyebrow. Nick’s shoulders slumped. “Okay this is exactly what it looks like.”  
“And sounded like as well. I could hear you two outside the showers. Good thing this place was empty or I’m sure someone would already be up my ass about dirty animals at my precinct!” Bogo snapped.  
“So…sorry, Chief,” Ben said in an embarrassed voice.  
Bogo looked at the two horny predators and sighed. “What a mess this is. I haven’t seen cops get this out of control with themselves under my watch in a long time. This would not look good on either of your reports,” Bogo stated. Ben and Nick shared worried expressions. Bogo then raised his hands. “But…I might be willing to overlook this incident if you can answer me just one question.”  
“Yes…Chief?” Nick asked.  
Bogo lowered his arms and his face became even more serious. “Who fucked who?”  
Ben and Nick looked at Bogo, then at themselves, and then back at Bogo. “Uh…Nick…fucked me…Sir,” Ben replied awkwardly.  
Bogo looked at Nick. “So you were the top then, Wilde,” the Chief stated.  
Nick nodded. “Yeah…I was.”  
A sly smile suddenly appeared on Bogo’s face. “Good.” Ben’s and Nick’s eyes widened as they watched the Chief suddenly open his fly and let his massive erect cock spring forth. “So your ass is still untouched today. Very well. I can ignore this whole situation, Wilde, if you bend over right now.”  
Ben could already feel himself getting hard again. Nick looked down in realization about what was about to happen to me. “Fuck me,” the fox gasped in shock.  
“That’s the plan, Wilde,” Bogo quipped as he entered the shower stall, closing the curtain behind him.


End file.
